If Only They Knew
by Democratic Anarchy
Summary: Elphaba starts to have more-than-friendly feelings towards her blonde roommate. Is the feeling reciprocated? This is Elphaba's and Galinda's struggle to find happiness and love amidst the confusion at Shiz. Rated M for future chapters, eventual Gelphie.
1. What is this Feeling?

_**If Only They Knew" - a Gelphie fanfic**_

**Rated M- for future chapters (I will warn ahead in the author's note for what chapters will be explicit due to language, sex..etc)**

This is the first fanfiction that I've written in a couple years, so I'm a little bit rusty. I just haven't had any ideas, but now that I'm re-reading the Wicked series, I felt that I should write a Gelphie fanfic. Oh, so, on that note, it's a girlxgirl thing (not explicit yet) but it will be eventually, so if it's not your thing then just don't read it. Also, the perspective will probably change every chapter, and I will indicate at the start of the chapter whose perspective it is in in bold and italics. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they make me as a writer and the story, better.

EDIT: I recently reread this chapter, and I thought it would be better if the chapters were split up. So that's what I did.

* * *

_**Elphaba**_

Elphaba sat alone in her room, silently reading yet another book that she picked up from the library. She had read about half of it the night before, and was very enthralled, however, that morning her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about her roommate, Galinda, although the blonde girl had been popping into her mind frequently, as of late. She had yet to question why, as the thought seemed altogether unnerving and frightening. It wasn't as if Elphaba was scared easily, no, in fact it seemed she was usually the brave one for everybody else.

However, when faced with the thought of trying to comprehend what she was feeling, or even going so far as to talk to Galinda about it, scared her to her core. The thought of Galinda laughing at her was horrible, but the worsr was the thought of Galinda not wanting to see Elphaba ever again. Now, seeing as they were roommates, that would prove to be difficult, but when Galinda put her mind to something, and really tried, she always got her way.

The green girl was content to think about it later, and by that she meant not anytime soon. Her slender finders fiddled with the corner of the page of her book. Her eyes drifted towards the ceiling and she eventually found herself leaning back into her gray bed, sighing as she hit her pillow. Whenever she thought of Galinda, she could feel her heart rate increase, she breathed a little bit faster, and she became increasingly jumpy. She was also overcome by this warm feeling of…what was it? Content..? _Longing_? No, it couldn't be.

Elphaba sighed once more, and fiddled with a strand of black hair that had fallen over her right eye. She wouldn't think about what this feeling was, but she still couldn't get her mind off of her blonde roommate. What made her feel like this anyway? Elphaba struggled with question for a minute, trying not to take in the repercussions, and finally she gave in. She would think about what she liked about Galinda, uninterrupted, for a couple moments and be done. Elphaba relaxed, closed her eyes, and let the blonde girl creep into her mind once more, and she couldn't help but smile.

It was the way that she looked in the morning when her hair, which softly curled gradually down to her shoulders, would be elegantly disheveled. Elegantly disheveled? Was there such a thing? Well, yes, Elphaba thought to herself, she supposed there was. At least for Galinda.

She was sure that her own hair got tangled and frizzy after a night's sleep, unlike Galinda's. And although the blonde complained about it incessantly in the mornings, and although Elphaba didn't have the heart to tell her she was wrong for fear of blushing and ending up looking like a dark green crayon, it was something she loved about Galinda. She would frequently wake up earlier than Galinda to get a good look at her (which she also would never tell Galinda because she was worried she sounded like a stalker), and at those times she was able to see the popular, over-the-top, loud, blonde girl in complete and utter peace. It was then that she noticed about the way her eye-lids fluttered slightly when she appeared to be dreaming.

And the way that her lips would sometimes curl up into a small smile, depending on the dream, or her eyebrows would furrow and she'd get those cute little wrinkles in between her eyebrows…Wait, Elphaba stopped herself, did she just say 'cute'? "Hmpf," she said out loud. Well, she would have none of that.

Maybe it was the way she looked when the sunlight hit her. Elphaba already thought Galinda was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, in fact she had time even looking at her these days without staring, and it was near-impossible to conceive that she could be any more stunning.

But, Galinda was always surprising, and it was true. When the light hit her just right, it would illuminate her bright yellow hair, and make her face seem to almost radiate. And at night, her blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than the brightest star Elphaba had ever seen. They were the clear summer blue sky. They were perfect, and Elphaba would look into them for hours if she could.

But perhaps it was the way she talked and laughed. At first, Elphaba thought it was high-pitched and annoying. Now, however, it was the perfect soundtrack to her imperfect life. When the blonde would throw her head back and laugh honestly, the way only Elphaba was able to make her do, the green girl couldn't help but smile, even if she was in a bad mood. And it was the way she could get so enthusiastic about some things, however menial.

Even shopping and make-overs, which Elphaba was never particularly keen on, however just the look on Galinda's face when she said "Yes, I'll go out shopping with you" or "Yes, you can try and style my hair", was enough to please Elphaba. In fact, Galinda's intensity in such things scared Elphaba a little bit, not in a frightening manner, it just made her slightly nervous.

Or it could have been the way that Galinda, although popular and sometimes fake around her friends (that was something she disliked intensely), was a rational, thinking girl, with nothing but good intentions. Elphaba found it to be marvelous when Galinda would return from a class and they would actually have discussions about what she learned. And although that seldom happened, Elphaba looked forward to it nonetheless.

What intrigued the Thropp Third Descending the most was Galinda's never ending good intentions. It seemed foreign to Elphaba, although she spent her time advocating for Animal rights against the Wizard. Because of her skin, she had been brought up to believe that she was a monster, not completely human, and that she was wicked. However much Elphaba tried to convince herself that she was not, there was always that little part of her that believed in what people like her father and Pfannee and Shenshen said about her.

And as the green Munchkinlander sat in her shared room with Galinda Upland alone, her book having long been set aside, her eyes completely closed, she realized that it was all of those reasons and more.

* * *

_Like it so far? That was just an exposistion. Please review!_


	2. Spring Fever

_**"If Only They Knew" -**_

**Chapter 2: Spring Fever**

So, since it's the weekend, I was able to get another chapter rolled out! Granted, that might not always be the case, but I've got a ton of free time on my hands right now, and I'm excited about this story. Anyway, to those who read Chapter one, thank you! Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, but I'll do so for this one. I do not own Wicked (obviously). There, it's over. Oh, and just so you readers know, Chapter One and Chapter Two are happening on the same day.

P.S. Kudos to those that know what band wrote the song "If Only They Knew" ;P

EDIT: Like the previous chapter, I thought this one would be able to read more easily if the paragraphs were split up. So, I split them up. Everything else is the same, though.

* * *

_**Galinda**_

The sun was a warming presence; it's heat descended from the sky to envelope her and wrap around her like a blanket. The sky was storybook blue, with only a few splotches of white puffs of clouds here and there. It was comfortably hot, just quite warm enough to not call for long pants or a jacket. She wore a flowing yellow and white dress that descended down to her knees, which she thought was practical enough for the time of year, but still showed off her firm legs.

The wind blew softly, barely causing the newly green leafs on the trees to rustle. However the faint breeze was just enough to send the sweet smell of newly blossomed flowers to envelope the blonde girl, who had been sitting underneath one of the many ash trees that dotted the Shiz campus. It was one of the first days of Spring, the time of year Galinda looked forward to the most. She breathed in the smells of carnations, lilacs, and roses, and sighed contently. Galinda may have told Pfannee and Shenshen that she loved summer most, as it was when she would go on vacation, but in reality, spring had always been her favorite.

For one, it was the temperature. In the summertime, she always had to be wary of becoming gross and sweaty, due to the immense heat. But in the springtime, that worry never plagued her, as it was always in a comfortable temperature range. She also enjoyed the way the plants, which had been under seige from winter for the past months, would reappear with new vigor. It seemed to happen so quickly, one day the snow would be gone, then the stems of plants would burst from the ground, then tiny buds of flowers would grow on the ends, and then they would erupt into a spectrum of reds, pinks, yellows, purples, and whites.

It was, perhaps, the best part of spring. Not that Galinda would ever admit that to anyone, though.

She should have been studying, but the blonde girl was too enthralled with the perfect weather to do so. Considering the amount of students outside at the moment, Galinda was sure that others felt so, too. There were couples walking hand in hand, or sitting on a bench, or sitting beneath a tree, as she was doing. None of them seemed to have an ounce of worry in them, in fact, all of their faces were plastered with cookie-cutter smiles of adoration, and it was as if they couldn't go a couple of moments without glancing back at their partner. In the center of the group were the boys, all innocently roughhousing or playing some sort of sport, with the popular girls all huddled to the side, obviously flirting or although the groups of boys, girls, and the couples were not observing the small details of the day, as Galinda was, she was content with the knowledge that such gorgeous weather was not going to waste.

She noticed that Pfannee and Shenshen were in close proximity to a stereotypically handsome boy that Galinda had never seen before. Galinda was thankful for this, as she did not feel like she had the energy to converse with them in her relaxed state. In fact, she was glad that she had not been spotted by anyone else because she was rather enjoying the feeling of contentment and observation. She very rarely ever got the chance to see these groups of people in their natural state, without her directing the flow of conversation. It made her feel more like herself, although strangely foreign.

After overlooking the various groups of boys and girls, Galinda noticed that her roommate and friend, Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. Not surprising, of course, to Galinda, she knew that Elphaba would much rather spend her free time in her room reading or in the library reading or doing Lurine-knows-what. It did unnerve her, however, that on such a beautiful day Elphaba would rather be inside alone, than outside. Unlike the stress of having to converse with her 'friends', Pfannee and Shenshen, her roommate was exceedingly unique, although somewhat peculiar. She had a sharp wit and tongue, and was very prone to use them in conversation through the use of sarcasm. This only annoyed Galinda when she was in her worst moods, in fact, she found them somehow hilarious, and it seemed like Elphaba was the only one who was able to truly make her laugh.

The girl's intelligence was frightening, however, and it made Galinda worry whether her friend thought of her as dim-witted. Elphaba's opinions of her mattered the most to Galinda, unlike the rest of her cliquey friends. It gave Galinda the most overwhelming sense of satisfaction when Elphaba would tell her she thought that she was intelligent, or had made a good point. One of the things Galinda liked most about Elphaba was her rationality, and her unwillingness to conform for the sake of others. The blonde girl knew that that must take an overwhelming amount of strength, especially for someone that had been unmericfully teased for most of her life for being green, which wasn't even her fault.

She worried, though, for Elphaba, about her happiness, and her apparent exile from a social lifestyle. Galinda did try to invite her friend places frequently, but was almost always turned down with the proclomation that "she'd rather stay in". Well, Galinda Upland was not about to let Elphaba spend a perfect day indoors. Getting up from the ground and wiping off her dress, Galinda turned and walked towards Crage Hall where she would hopefully find Elphaba.

Trying to walk past Pfanne and Shenshen would prove to be difficult, as the yellow dress she was wearing made her stick out like a sore thumb. But, by weaving her way in between the shade of the sycamores and the maples, Galinda was able to make it to Crage Hall unnoticed. Climbing up the stairs towards her room, she did realize how empty it was. Her intial speculation of everyone being outside proved to be correct. The only noise she could hear was the occasional step here or there, or a door closing. Of course, she did not go listeing into every room, but compared to the usual spectacle of almost always packed hallways with rooms emitting the most annoying noises, she felt as though all of Crage Hall had been abandoned. Galinda only had to look outside to see the large bunches of students to reassure herself that this was not so.

Finally reaching room twenty-two on the second floor, Galinda quietly opened the door to her room. She did so slowly, and carefully, as she was going to try and surprise Elphaba. But, ironically to her own surprise, she found Elphaba asleep on her back. The girl looked peaceful, as opposed to her usual intense concentration on her books where she would frown and bite her lip. Not that Galinda noticed those kind of things. Galinda shut the door even quieter than she had opened it, and it made a clicking noise once it was in place. She immediately turned her head to check and she if the noise had awoken Elphaba. It hadn't.

She tip-toed over to the side of Elphaba's bed, fully intent on waking her up and making her get ready to go out. But when she got to the side of the bed, and Elphaba was peacefully asleep, she realized that she couldn't. She would feel too bad for waking her, and disturbing the only relaxation the girl seemed to ever have. Looking down at Elphaba, she noted that barely visible lines were residing between the her eyebrows, obviously from her incessant frowning. This would only perturb Galinda more if she awoke her, because it was apparent to Galinda that Elphaba needed her rest. The blonde girl noticed that a strand of hair had fallen across Elphaba's face while she slept, and without thinking, Galinda moved her hand down to remove it.

As soon as her fingers made contact with Elphaba's skin, it sent waves of warmth throughout Galinda's body. She was astonished by it's softness, and the way it was without any blemishes or marks. She pushed the hair out of Elphaba's face, and it fell to rest against her pillow. Even with the hair out of the way, however, the urge to continue to feel Elphaba's skin was overwhelming. It reminded her of a baby's; it was pure and unchanged from the harshness of her years. With the slightest motion, the warm feeling would resurface and emit throughout Galinda once more, and she had to bite on her lip to keep whatever this was from being translated into a moan. Her hand moved around to cup Elphaba's cheek, and shockingly, Elphaba, who was still asleep, nuzzled into Galinda's hand with a small smile on her face. This surprised Galinda at first, and almost pulled away, for fear of having woken Elphaba up. But her roommate remained in her slumber, as the smile soon dissappeared from her face and she curled her face unto her pillow. Galinda then had the strangest desire to kiss Elphaba, to which she immediately pulled her hand away to try and get the situation back to normal. Galinda sat on her bed and sighed, trying to get the strange feeling out of her. However, Galinda's dissappearance did not go unnoticed by the sleeping girl, who turned her body more to the side, in a seeming attempt to find Galinda's hand. Elphaba then let out a frustrated sound, and muttered, "Glinda..?"

This made Galinda sit up in bed and look towards Elphaba, in order to see if she was awake. And in fact, after a moment, Elphaba did slowly start to open her eyes, and was met with the sight of Galinda looking at her from her bed.

"You're back?" Elphaba asked, as she sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Galinda was distracted for a moment by Elphaba's strikingly deep brown eyes. "Uhmm..." she started.

Elphaba looked back, blankly. "Galinda?"

The blonde girl tuned back into the conversation after Elphaba addressed her by name. "Oh! Yes, Elphie, I'm back. I was outside and I just wanted to come check on you," she rambled off, trying to atone for the previous awkward pause in conversation.

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied.

Galinda got up from her bed, pushing her hair back off her neck and rearranging her dress as she did so. "Yes, well, you must be bored enough if you fell asleep."

"Or maybe I was tired," came the quick response.

_Wouldn't surprise me,_ Galinda thought to herself. "Maybe," she said, as she walked towards her mirror to see if she looked appropriate. Suddenly, the thought of looking horrible in front of Elphaba terrified her.

Elphaba rubbed her temples, and swung her legs so that they hung off of her bed. "What are you doing?"

When she was satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, Galinda turned towards Elphaba, smiled, and said, "Get up, sleepy head. We're going out."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Something Wicked

_**"If Only They Knew"**_

_Chapter 3- "Something Wicked"_

Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy, but it's finally Spring Break. I've decided to make this one is Galinda's persepctive (again), because I feel she like she needs to grow in her feelings moreso than Elphaba. Sorry if that disappointed you. Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! (Please review).

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, but do I really have to say that?

* * *

_**Galinda**_

Elphaba looked up at her blankly, and began to sit up in her bed. "What?" she asked, with a little bit of exasperation that Galinda chose to ignore.

Galinda merely smiled again, noticing that Elphaba was beginning to leave her sleep-induced daze. "It's such a nice day!" Galinda practically bounced over to Elphaba, "You've got to get out of this room! We could go for a walk!" The blonde girl sat down next to Elphaba, and her exposed knee brushed up lightly again her roomate's green leg. The warm feeling shot through Galinda once more, sending a light tingling feeling down her spine. Grabbing her roommate's hand, Galinda dragged her out of bed, and posistioned her body in the center of their room.

Elphaba sighed exasperatedly. "Glinda, I'd much rather re-"

"No, you're not staying in this dark room all by yourself on such a wonderful day," Galinda interjected before Elphaba could finish. She hoped that Elphaba would want to spend time with her, instead of reading by herself, but she could never imagine Elphaba telling her that. Well, she could always ask... "Besides, wouldn't you want to spend time with me?" she questioned as innocently as she could.

Galinda watched as Elphaba turned a darker shade of green and averted her eyes, which quickly shot down to her feet. The blonde stood there, almost staring the other girl down, waiting for a response.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with Miss Pfanne, Miss Shenshen, or Miss Milla?" came the quiet response.

_Oh, trying to be evasive, aren't we? _Galinda thought to herself. "No, I would not, Elphie. I came to hang out with you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Galinda locked eyes with Elphaba.

Elphaba looked back up from her feet. Her blush seemed to have receeded, and she seemed to have regained her confidence, and took a step closer towards Galinda. "Well, what do you want to do, then?" she said, in a not so timid voice. There was something about the way the light hit her chocolate brown eyes...It was then that Galinda realized she was still holding hands with her roommate and how close in proximity they really were.

She carefully took her hand out of Elphaba's now tight grasp, trying not to offend her. "Well, I'm not altogether sure. We could just see where the day takes us," Galinda said, trying to get out of whatever moment that was. The other girl looked back at her, with less intensity than before, but still a mischievous glint in her eyes. Galinda found herself unable to look back at her directly. She blushed, and looked away.

The corner's of Elphaba's lips curved up into a smile. "If that's what you want, Glinda," she said, with a unrecognizable tone. Galinda looked back up, confused at Elphaba's newfound agreeableness, but did not mention it.

"Right...well, let's go!" The blonde girl placed her hand on her hip.

Yawning, Elphaba dragged her feet across their brown shag carpet, towards her heavy black boots. "No, no, no!" Galinda shouted, flailing her arms in the air. "I will _not_ have you wearing those horrific things anymore."

"Well, sorry to offend you," Elphaba scoffed and bent down to pick them up, "but it seems as though these 'horrific things' are the only shoes I own." She slipped one boot on, and began to tie the laces. "Now, if you'd rather have me go barefoot-"

"Perfect!" Galinda squeeled, interrupting Elphaba.

"-then you'd be...wait, what?" She looked up at her roommate incredulously. "Under no circumstances am I going barefoot."

Bending down to eye level, Galinda gave Elphaba her all-too-famous puppy eyed look. "Oh, but, _Elphie,_" she started, and positioned herself closer to her friend. "Pretty please?"

"You're evil, you know that?" Elphaba said, stony faced.

Galinda was worried for a moment, for some inexplicable reason, but then she saw the shimmer in the other girl's eye and her grin, which turned into a small laugh, so she laughed alongside Elphaba. "Oh, you know you love it," Galinda said with a wink, which was met with a strange stare from Elphaba, which morphed into a faint chuckle, and then nothing at all.

"Can I at least keep my shoes on until we get to wherever we're going?" Elphaba asked, without any sort of tone, after a moment of silence.

Nodding, the blonde girl got up from the floor and turned back to look in the mirror, readjusting her yellow dress. "C'mon, c'mon, slow poke!"

Elphaba stood finally, after what seemed to be a ridiculous amount of time. "Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Hmm..." Galinda trailed off as she observed Elphaba in the mirror. The green girl's choice of attire, a black frock, did nothing to accentuate her figure and her hair was tied back into her usual braid. "Well, this just has to come off," she said. Galinda faced Elphaba and began to undo the buttons on her frock. The other girl blushed deeply, as Galinda's fingers efficently twirled around the buttons around Elphaba's chest, and finally stripped her of the piece of clothing. Galinda couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a dark tank-top that dipped in the front to show off a bit of her bust, and the had almost nonexistent straps, that showed off her long arms. "Oh, Elphie, you look..." She trailed off. The blonde girl found it not hard to imagine what she looked like without her shirt on, and that surprised her. "...amazing," she breathed. Galinda bit her lower lip.

Elphaba fidgeted nervously under the scrutinous gaze, and looked away. "Are we going to go soon?" she asked, which seemingly broke Galinda's stare.

"Oh, yes, but first..." Galinda stepped behind Elphaba, and in a few moves, undid her braid. She found that it was softer than what she imagined it would be, not that she thought had ever really thought about it before.

_Yes, you have,_ came a voice from inside her.

Although she had spent some nights wondering what Elphaba felt like, how she smelled, and how she tasted, Galinda did not think twice about it, until now, of course. _No, I haven't_, she thought back.

_Liar,_ was the response, that Galinda didn't have the heart to disagree with.

"There," she said punctually. "You look amazing."

"All you did was take off my frock and undo my braid," Elphaba said, with a strange kind of sigh that sounded like contentment as Galinda ran her fingers through her black hair.

"And it made all the difference."

Something wicked glinted in Elphaba's dark eyes. "So I was unattractive before?" She said, trying to prod.

Galinda's face erupted into a fiery pink, and her eyes quickly shot to the floor. "N-no," she stammered, "you were...and are" _Oh, Lurine, I can't breathe._ "...very attractive." She wanted to cover her face with her hand, her pillow, or anything that would be able to cover up her blushing. Elphaba stood, and easily towered over the blonde. Galinda could feel her roomate's eyes bore into her, and if she had had the nerve to glance up, she would have seen a small grin play on the other girl's lips. She fidgeted, trying to get rid of her embarassment, but it did not seem to fade in the least. _Lurine_, she wished Elphie wouldn't look at her like that!

"Why, you're blushing, Glinda," Elphaba said.

Instead of looking up, Galinda keep her eyes deadset onto her sandals. Her toes squirmed. "Uhm..." Do. Not. Look. Up. "Can we go?" she said, nervously.

Elphaba gave one last knowing smile. "Yes," she said, after what had seemed like an eternity, and walked towards the door, leaving Galinda wondering what had just transpired.

* * *

_Again, I am so sorry for the wait! Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


	4. Spring Showers Bring May Flowers

**_If Only They Knew-_**

Chapter Four: "Spring Showers Bring May Flowers"

Hello my Gelphie-shipper peeps! I know, I know, it's been an awfully long time...Being a Junior with academic pressure and an awful case of writer's block is never easy... Anyway, I recently switched from regular American Literature to AP American Literature, so I hope that my writing will slowly, but surely, improve! You've all been so good to keep reading, and reviewing, and favoriting this story! Thank you so much! So, just for you, I added this super cute Gelphie chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Wicked...:(

* * *

**_Elphaba_**

Well, much to Elphaba's dismay (though she certainly wouldn't be admitting it any time soon), Galinda had been right. It was actually gorgeous outside. The sun was warming, but not overbearing. She enjoyed the feeling of the light Spring breeze against her skin, and found herself glad that Galinda had insisted she remove her frock. There had been very few times recently where she found herself relishing in the weather recently, and as they saying went "Spring showers bring May flowers", or however it went, it had been pouring incessantly lately.

Elphaba still hadn't told Galinda about her predicament surrounding water, but she saw no need to. In fact, it might scare Galinda into thinking she was some monster (the green skin was testament to that enough), or make her think she was disgusting for not bathing the normal way. Besides, she had no inclination to discuss her bathing habits with her little blonde friend. The thought of discussing that made her blush. Surely Galinda didn't want to know about her body.

"Elphie," Galinda repeated.

Struck out of her weather-and-bathing-induced daze, Elphaba merely looked at Galinda. Her blonde curls were moving slightly with the breeze and with their movement as they walked. She looked at Elphaba expectantly, her big blue eyes open with curiousity. And her pink lips...well, the green girl tried not to drive herself insane by looking at those. "What?" she answered.

The blonde girl's intoxicating lips curled into a grin. "Are you absolutely enamored with the weather?"

Being stoic was one of Elphaba's strong suits. "It's alright."

Galinda smiled, knowingly. "Right." She inched herself closer towards her friend. "I can tell you love it."

"How?" She scoffed.

"Because you basically look like you're in heaven," her blonde friend chirped, "you're just soaking it up right now. I bet your skin is positively burning with pleasure. I know mine is."

Elphaba couldn't help but burst out with a laugh at that. She couldn't imagine herself burning with pleasure. She could, however, visualize Galinda like that...much to her discomfort. But then, she felt her friend's hand caress her arm and say, "Yep. I can feel it. You're full of pleasure," and Elphaba internally agreed with her.

* * *

_Step. Step. Step._ They had been walking forever, Elphaba thought. It wasn't that she minded walking with Galinda, she didn't, it was just she wished that they could sit down so they could talk. Elphaba knew that Galinda wasn't famous around Shiz for her speech capabilities, but she also knew that her blue-eyed friend was the easiest person to talk to on campus. She wasn't the vapid girl Elphaba had assumed her to be on their first meeting, rather, she was a bright girl trapped with her incessant and unfounded need to impress others. Being smart or clever wasn't exactly the best way to do that, and Elphaba knew that from experience.

Galinda suddenly stopped walking. "We're here."

Stopping with her, Elphaba turned to observed the location that Galinda had been so adament in taking her to see. It was not something she had expected. Many would just see it as a group of small foothills with small patches of trees and shrubbery here and there. But the look in Galinda's eyes, as Elphaba turned to look at her, signified that this was some place else entirely. Elphaba gazed across the field, with all it encompassed, and realized: this was a hidden gem. It contained such a sense of natural beauty that Elphaba couln't believe that Galinda didn't just live here forever.

The trees on the hills were absolutely untouched. They were most likely centuries old. The Spring breeze accentuated them, sending small leaves to float off into the horizon, where even more forest awaited. The smell of the plain was quintessentially Spring, and Elphaba was sure she could smell cherrie blossoms, but she realized that was just Galinda next to her.

"Let's go," Galinda smiled.

Elphaba held out her arm to stop Galinda before she ran off. Her skin was soft. "We need to take our shoes off first."

Galinda just stared at her for a second, then gave her one of the happiest smiles Elphaba had seen on those entrancing pink lips in a long time. "I almost forgot."

Kicking of her black boots and stuffing her socks in them, Elphaba knelt down and slid Galinda's sandals off her small feet. "You did forget," she looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile.

The blonde reached down to grab her friend's arm to pull her up. When Elphaba did rise, their faces were extremely close. Moreso than Elphaba had intended. She felt her face turn hot, and shifted uncomfortably in her stance. "Galinda," she barely whispered. Galinda was looking at her with a look she couldn't figure out.

Galinda, too, moved awkwardly. "Let's go," she repeated, but much softer, and there was so smile on her face.

Her heart sank. She didn't know what she had been expecting. Did she want Galinda to kiss her? Yes. She wished that at her very core, more than she wished for anything else. Did she think that Galinda would? Not in a million years. But Galinda's fingers were still entwined within Elphaba's, and the green girl was thankful for that.

Elphaba was being pulled towards one particular hill by her friend, and she followed. The grass felt wonderful between her toes. It wasn't muddy, like she had expected, nor rocky. It merely ghosted across her feet, and made Elphaba feel like she was flying.

They ran together, hand in hand, until they reached Galinda's desire, where she just motioned for Elphaba to lay down. She complied, and spread herself out across the grass. She was not concerned with the fact that she was doing something ridiculous. In fact, she wasn't concerned with anything at that moment.

But then something happened that made Elphaba feel exponentially more exhilirated, but exponentially more content at the same time. Galinda, in her beautiful yellow dress, without a word, lay down on top of Elphaba.

For a split second, Elphaba thought she might have died from the speed at which her heart was beating. She knew that something like this only happened in her dreams, and never knew that Galinda would do such a thing. She also knew that the way Galinda's skin felt, her bare legs exposed from the dress and certain things pressed up against Elphaba's body, was making her feel uncomfortable in a very pleasant way. Elphaba bit her lip to stop herself form moaning. If she did, Galinda might move. She couldn't have that happen.

She laid there underneath her stunning blonde friend, both of them in complete silence. Galinda did not look nearly as unnerved as Elphaba assumed she, herself, was looking at that instant. She was just staring at Elphaba, propped up by her slender arms. And as if anything else could happen to surprise Elphaba, this would: Galinda silently ducked her head into the crook of Elphaba's exposed green neck, and brushed her lips against her skin as she did so. This time Elphaba couldn't surpress the moan that escaped her lips. She felt Galinda quiver slightly at that, and Elphaba was immediately worried that she would move. But she didn't move off her. Instead, her lips moved up to Elphaba's ear and ghosted over it.

"You're beautiful," Galinda whispered softly, and began her descent back down Elphaba's neck. This time, to a shocked Elphaba, she began to kiss it. The pleasure was burning, _searing, _in fact. No one had ever been this close to her. No on had ever done this. She had never wanted them to. But as Galinda began to slowly build the speed at which she placed kisses against her neck, Elphaba knew that she had been craving this. Moaning loudly now, Elphaba placed her hands on Galinda's sides.

But there on that wide expanse of green grass, on that field in the middle of nowhere, underneath her roommate and best friend, is where Elphaba felt that first drop of rain.

* * *

**_Oh, cliff-hanger, how you just pop up out of nowhere! Did you guys like it? I know it's been a long time, so I wanted to give you something cute and saucy. ;) Please review!_**


	5. Underneath Your Clothes

"_**If Only They Knew"**_

Chapter Five: "Underneath Your Clothes"

Hey! So, it is finally Winter Break, which means I have a whole week and a half to pump out some writing. I really enjoy where this story is going, and I don't want to keep the twenty-or so people alerted to it waiting. And to all those who have reviewed so far, thank you so much! I'm writing this for fun, but I can honestly say it wouldn't be the same without all of your support. Don't stop being awesome. :)

* * *

_**Galinda**_

Pain. Awful, heart-wrenching pain was all Galinda could see as she stared down at the green girl beneath her. She watched Elphaba gasp as the first few drops of rain hit her smooth skin and the way her face contorted slightly as the feeling began to register in her brain.

Then came the sizzling. She saw the way the water was reacting with Elphie's skin. The way it slowly evaporated after it left its deadly mark. The way it was soon replaced by another drop of rain.

Galinda knew that Elphaba was being burned. She didn't need to know why, nor was she concerned with that at the moment. She only knew that she had to stop it.

Overcome by herself, Galinda nearly jumped off the girl beneath her. She had to act fast, she knew. They were too far away from Shiz to run back before something terrible happened. 'Why did I bring her here?' she chided herself. They were in the middle of a rolling field of hills with nothing but a couple of trees here and there...But then the idea came to her. They had to get to under a tree. It would offer them some protection from the weather.

Galinda knew she wasn't strong enough to carry Elphaba all by herself. She didn't want to hurt her by grabbing her wounds, but she knew that Elphaba would have trouble walking alone. She couldn't debate within herself forever.

So, she reached down, and propped Elphaba up by her arm. Elphaba groaned as Galinda accidentally brushed against one of the marks, but Galinda needed to move.

"Elphaba," she commanded her to walk, despite the pain. Galinda set off quickly towards the small collection of trees downwind of them. She could feel Elphaba shudder as more rain began to hit her exposed skin, and began to pick up the pace. With her right hand wrapped around Elphaba's waist, she motioned her to pick up the pace. Elphaba did, and Galinda let out a small sigh of relief as the trees began to get closer and closer.

She had to refrain from falling to the ground as Elphaba nearly collapsed against her as they finally reached the relative protection of the trees. The girl in her arms was still half-groaning from the injuries, and shaking a bit. Galinda didn't know if it was from the cold or from the pain.

Wiping her wet hands on the still dry portions of her clothing, Galinda motioned to inspect the extent of Elphaba's wounds. She ran her hands across her friend's face and arms, and knew that it was bad; where her smooth green skin used to be undeterred, now lay small blotches of burn marks. The skin around them was crisp, and she could see that it some of the worse ones were bleeding. Galinda had to stop herself from crying, or freaking out, or Lurine-knows-what. Now was the time to help Elphaba.

She knew that some of her clothing had remained dry even as they had made their dash for safety. Maneuvering herself, Galinda lifted her dress up and brought the dry areas to Elphaba's skin. She dabbed her face and arms and any other exposed areas as gently as she could. She knew that her skin was tender, and so she tried to treat Elphaba as lightly as she could.

Galinda didn't realize that she was basically half-naked until she saw Elphaba's eyes open. She turned red and backed away. "Sorry," she stammered.

Elphaba let out a heavy breath. "Don't apologize," she whispered, and looked down at the ground.

But then the injured girl began to make that gut-wrenching groaning sound to signal that she was in pain. Galinda motioned towards her again, in fear. Before she could say anything, Elphaba stammered, "My clothes."

It was then that Galinda realized what Elphie was talking about. Her soaked shirt and pants were nearly plastered to her skin. No wonder she had been shaking. It was also then that Galinda realized what needed to be done: Elphaba's clothes needed to come off.

Galinda swallowed nervously. She had seen Elphaba change in their room here and there, but she had never deliberately taken her clothes off before. But this wasn't what it was looking like. It wasn't like they were going to have _sex_ or anything. She had to do it so that they would stop burning Elphaba's skin. She knew that there was no point in asking if it needed to be done. She knew the answer to that.

She brought her hands on the bottom of Elphaba's shirt and began to pull up. Galinda mentally confided in Lurine how soft Elphaba's skin was as she barely brushed the green girl's stomach. Moving carefully so as to not brush any of the marks, she was able to lift the garment over her head. Its absorption of the rain water made it heavy in Galinda's hands. She brought it a few feet away from Elphaba and wrung the water out. It splashed a little bit on her legs, Galinda noticed, because her hands were shaking.

Trying her hardest not to look at the intoxicating green skin now shining in front of her, Galinda returned to Elphaba and began to undo her pants. She couldn't look in her eyes. She just couldn't. She might lose herself on Elphaba's skin like she did earlier in the day. Galinda blushed and shifted to try to quell the strange feeling that was building inside her as she remembered the way Elphaba's skin had tasted and the way she had moaned.

It was more difficult to get her pants off, as they were more water-logged, and Galinda tried her best not to hurt Elphaba as she pulled the last damp fiber off her skin. Getting up fully now, Galinda took both Elphaba's shirt and pants and hung them on one of the larger tree's center branches to dry. She put her yellow, now grass-stained, dress along with them.

She heard Elphaba let out a noise from the ground. Instantly filled with an overwhelming and strange sense of worry, Galinda turned quickly back to Elphaba. "Does it still hurt?," she asked in a strained voice.

"No," Elphaba said. Galinda noticed she was biting her lip. She also noticed the way Elphaba was looking at her. And in that glance, Galinda caught a peek at that green, slender body. She had to hold herself back as that intense feeling to kiss every part of Elphaba's half-naked body nearly overtook her.

It all became too much for Galinda. The way they were both only in their undergarments. The way Elphaba was looking at her. The way _she _had looked at _Elphaba._ The way her body was feeling. The things she was thinking of doing. These things that she had done. This was her roommate; her friend. _Elphie_. What had gotten into her? First she had laid on her, then kissed her neck, now _this_.

Needless to say, Galinda consented herself to lay on the ground and not look at Elphaba. She couldn't. All she could hear was the girl's shallow breathing. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. But she could only imagine the way she looked, in nothing but those small pieces of fabric...

Galinda realized that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. They would have to wait the storm out together.

* * *

_**Well, I had debated for a long time over what should happen in this chapter...But I like how it turned out. Did you? Please review. :)**_


End file.
